The Final Confrontation
by CXAAxC
Summary: Mom's misery. Fuyumi's sadness. Natsuo's anger. His hatred for the old man. His regret for Shouto's pain. Everything was supposed to come to an end today. And yet.


"I am not kind like you. I will never forgive him."

Broken words. Glistening eyes. Tears of frustration.

"It is all over now."

The face of the defeated. Tired voice.

"I will show you what is going to happen to a failure like me."

The message was all too clear. _Don't become a loser like me._

The fire came alive, licking at his palms, burning ever brighter, so full of life.

Like a firework. Shining the brightest right before it went into an obscurity forever.

Blue. The color of the hottest fire. The fire of destruction. The fire of hell. A perfect cremation for a sinner like him who was bathed in blood and crimes.

A fitting end for a villain like him who dwelled in the darkness.

The fire that tried to turn the entire world into ashes and took the lives of so many people finally turned to it's owner and burned for one last time.

Mom's misery. Fuyumi's sadness. Natsuo's anger.

His hatred for the old man.

His regret for Shouto's pain.

Everything was supposed to come to an end today.

_And yet._

"Let me go! LET ME GO! HE IS MY BROTHER!" Natsuo shouted to the various heroes that were holding him back.

"You can't come near him. It is too dangerous!" A hero said in warning to Natsuo.

"You will get burned to death. Stop this at once!" Another said while trying to get him to cease his struggle.

"Touya, please, stop that, please. I can't lose you again. Please. _Please._" Fuyumi begged him in tears.

Ah. Shit. He was just a shitty brother, wasn't he? Making his sister cry like that.

"You are alive. We can finally become a family again." Fuyumi said while sobbing.

His sister was attempting the impossible. It was hopeless. Dabi could only give a helpless smile amidst the burning fire.

His sweet sister, always trying to see the good in everyone, forgiving too easily, always trying to unconsciously save everyone around her.

Even a worthless one like him.

"Touya."

So many emotions poured into a single name uttered by her.

Her. His mother.

"I miss you, sweetheart."

_I miss you too, Mom. I miss you so much._

"Please, Touya, stop this madness. Please return to us. My baby, I can't lose you again. Not again. Never again."

_It is impossible. There is no turning back. There is no stopping this madness._

"I love you, my son." Her firstborn. Her child. Her son. Her baby. Her little angel. Her Touya.

Dabi gritted his teeth. _Can't you see the monster that I have become?_

"I am sorry, Touya. I am really sorry. It is all my fault. I am a failure of a mother."

_No. Not you! Not your fault! You were just another one of his victims._

"I won't allow it. I won't allow you to die like this." His heroic little brother, trying to freeze the fire, trying to save him. What kind of a hero tried to save a villain?

_He didn't deserve to be saved._

"It is still not too late, Touya. Everyone deserve a second chance. You can start over again."

_A second chance? A start over? Not him. It is already too late._

"I am Dabi." _Todoroki Touya is already dead._

"You are Dabi. A villain." Endeavor acknowledged him, his face was set in a firm stone, hard lines deepening on his face.

"Here to finally arrest me, old man? Kind of late, don't you think?" Dabi mocked him.

Endeavor approached him step by step, the thump of his feet left a smouldering mark on the soil.

"You are also Todoroki Touya, my son." Endeavor stated simply, not bothered in the slightest by the intense heat of Dabi's blue flame, his own flame protecting him from it.

"I AM NOT YOUR FUCKING SON, ASSHOLE! TODOROKI TOUYA IS DEAD! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO KILLED HIM! HE IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!"

His hatred became the fuel to his flame. It was burning even more stronger. All the people around him flinched and took a step back from the unbearable heat. All except Todoroki Enji.

"No."

Fuck. The pain in his body was increasing. No matter how strong Endeavor was, his fire was stronger. At this level, there wasn't anyone that couldn't be hurt by his fire, not even him.

He started to wheeze. Shit. His body was already at its limit.

A fire stronger than his own father, a body with a weak constitution just like his mother.

Big hands were reaching out to him. His hands. Dabi still flinched powerlessly despite it all.

A fading memory. _Hurt. Pain. Fear._

"What are you trying to d-"

A gentle hug. Warm. A parent's unconditional love for his child.

"He is right here with me."

Dabi was speechless. His mind went blank for a moment.

"I am glad that you are alive, Touya."

There was a slight tremor coming from the old man. Was Endeavor trembling? Must be just his imagination. The intense heat and pain were getting into him after all.

"Let. Me. Go." Dabi said word by word in a quiet voice.

"I am sorry. For everything."

Davi shoved him with all the strength he could muster in that moment.

"HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU-" _He had no right. He had no fucking right to apologize after everything that happened._

"I want you to be there too, Touya. I want to secure a future for you."

"A future? For me? In what? Fucking Tartarus?" Dabi spat bitterly.

"I wish to be a better man. I wish to change. I wish to be a good parent. A good husband to Rei. A good father. For you. For Fuyumi. For Natsuo. For Shouto."

"You already have your chance, old man. You ruined it." Dabi said emotionlessly.

"Just look at me." _Am I not your greatest failure?_

"Tell me what you see." Dabi whispered hoarsely.

"I see my son." Endeavor's answer made Dabi smiled humorlessly.

_Liar. You didn't even recognize me back then._


End file.
